


Cute coffee Boy

by Sadness_pudding



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadness_pudding/pseuds/Sadness_pudding
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight?Well, one of Our protagonists also didn't used to believe, until a certain person entered his life ...Shiro was leaving a swimming training in the new city, until he decided to stop by a cafe, where he met an extremely charming attendant.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Who are they?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my long fic Sheith and I'm really excited. I didn't find any big Sheith fic and I really love the Au de Voltron in a cafeteria, so I had to write!  
> Thank you for starting to read.  
> Sorry for any English error, anything can correct me in the comments.  
> I wish you all a good reading. 💞
> 
> (̅_̅_̅_̅ (̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅̅_̅ () ڪے ~ ~

Little Preview From the life of Kogane.

Keith Kogane, 20 years, studying letters at Daibazal College, (neighboring city of Alteia) lived in an apartment, in which he shared with Pidge, his friend, and workmate.

The Boy worked as an attendant in a famous cafe in the city for part time, since he was still studying, and in turn, led a balanced life. He was a bit of a sulky, emotional, as his friends said, but honestly? He didn't care much, he knew they were just their peevishness.

Being an attendant, he had to learn to be kind and always smile at people, and everyone had to admit, he was really good at it, because despite the emo way, the boy was a complete cutie, his short height, complemented the cuteness, and yet, whenever he had the chance, he would let Allura or Pidge serve the customers. But they couldn't always cover that. After all, despite Allura being the daughter of the owner of the cafeteria, she worked as a waitress, for the simple reason that she loved interacting with people and being able to have money for herself.

Pidge, on the other hand, worked at the cashier, along with the numbers, notes and local computer, but despite not admitting that he even liked his job, he was there for the money. She needs him to maintain her new life as a little Independent Woman, as she called herself.

Now Keith and Pidge were leaving the apartment, having a casual conversation, each commenting on what they were learning in college at the time, and choosing what they were going to do after work.

" I ended up spending what was left of my salary on books and college work. 'I'm broken, love" Keith says her friend.

"Me too, I spent the rest of mine with headphones and a new game, I can't believe we're going to have to cook! Aff! Doesn't anyone sell credit? I don't even know if there's anything other than noodles in our house, we have to learn to shop and start making food at home! You know, have a healthier life. Eat foods that are technically healthier." says Pidge, and looks at his friend.

"Or we can ignore the 'Stop' request from our mind, start collecting some reserve money, and continue with our terrible, but delicious, pizza, hamburger and soda food!" He says returning the look.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do!" she hums, and they burst out laughing.

"Hey and how about that guy who was watching you at the cafe yesterday, do you know who he was?" She asked.

"Guy? what? I didn't notice it, as the movement was low yesterday, I was delivering the coffees, while Allura answered." the boy says trying to remember someone looking at him.

"ah, but I think you should pay more attention, he was handsome and tough! You know, something was going on between you! serious as seeing Yaio live and in color!" She grabs his arm and shakes.

"You say that every time a boy goes to Pidge cafe! It's already getting annoying!" Keith complained, making a face at her friend.

"Ah You're boring today!" Complains the little girl, while finally they finish the walk.

"I'm going to get my bike today, they finally fixed it! Now we can get there faster." He says, opening the door and entering, while behind him, Pidge celebrated with the Snoopy dance, because he no longer had to walk there, since Keith was always cycling.

And another day at the cafe started, but this was different, because finally, Keith realized the look directed at you.

Preview of Keith's life

\-------------------------------------------------- -----

Small preview of Takashi's life.

Takashi Shirogane, 26, swimming coach.

Shiro has always done well in life. He won several prizes in swimming and directed Physical Education. He was the youngest entrepreneur in that business, earning well while doing what he liked. He had a great boyfriend, but he didn't always support him. He considered himself a lucky man and was grateful for that.

Until one bad day, he abused his luck, doing something too risky.

He ended up having a serious accident, which cost him an arm, his boyfriend and his career as an athlete. But that was not enough to make him give up. But even so, during the first few months he suffered from the known 5 stages of the loss.

negation.

When he woke up on a hospital stretcher, with the annoying noise of the beep that the devices connected to him made, he did not believe in his own situation, denied it until the last minute, hoping that it was all just a nightmare. But denying was no use.

Anger.

When it finally hit him, he felt angry. The boyfriend . The boyfriend had abandoned him. Adam said he loved him, but where was he when he needed it most? He had lost an arm and consequently a swimmer's career. He felt angry for not listening to his friends. He felt angry that he was not in control of the situation. He felt angry at being lonely, even with friends around him.

Depression.

He had not yet been discharged, and now he felt lost. What would I do now? What would your life be like? Would he feel useless forever? Could he rise up? His life was going from great to bad in a matter of a blink of an eye. But feeling sorry for yourself would do no good. Being depressed would not help you at all. But the feeling was still there.

Negotiation.

He had lost an arm, but medicine was advancing all the time, so after talking to his doctor, he proposed to try a new prosthesis. And look? Didn't it work? He still couldn't swim ... But he had contacts, talent and knowledge! That's when he had the idea that if he couldn't swim, he would train other people to do it! I would win the same way! Perhaps the feeling of training a champion is even better than being the champion! Isn't that what we see in movies or even in real life stories? Overcoming?

Acceptance.

It was by thinking about these possibilities and having the prosthesis with him, that he overcame his own penalty and fought for his opportunity, and it really came! As soon as his work and career partners found out ... they wanted to help him and soon he started working as a coach. I train big names, until I decided to give a little time, decided to train ordinary people. Then he moved to the city of Alteia. A great place for a new stage. Calm but evolved, kind people and even some acquaintances.

I was really lucky.

He already had his life established again, happy, and living in Alteia, despite the short time. Shiro still missed something. Lack of someone to love. And it was discussed with her friend Allura, who received the invitation to stop by her coffee shop after her work, to have a coffee and get out of the monotony a little, since they had not seen each other for a while. And he did.

End of Shiro's life preview

\-------------------------------------------------- -

That same afternoon after training, Shiro was being attended to by the cafe owner's daughter and her friend, Allura, after another day of training people in swimming. He was new to the city, he didn't know many people, other than his work and Allura, who had been his virtual friend for years. But on that day in question, he was more distracted than usual. Allura had noticed this, knew that his friend was a little needy for attention and that he was looking for new love. She also noticed the friend's gaze on the other attendant, even noticed something else there, something that Shiro was looking for.

"Is not it pretty?" She said testing her friend.

"Beautiful and cute, agh, what did it say?" He looked at her again.

"Exactly what you were thinking." laugh "What is it? He's distracted today." She pretended not to know what was happening there.

"Nothing, but do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't, but that's what just happened to me!" He replied with a smile.

"Wou and who's the lucky one?" She asked, she already knew that the friend was Gay, and that didn't bother her at all, she even knew who the lucky one was, and couldn't wait to tell Pidge, who shared the same love for BLB relationships as she did.

"The cute attendant over there." Shiro says taking a last look at the attendant and turning to her friend. "But well, what do you think?"

"I think it's great, but was it love at first sight since today? Is this the first time you've seen him?" Allura asks trying to hide the animation.

"I saw him from the first day I came here, and every time I see him ... ahh ... I think I fell in love 'Lura. But I haven't introduced myself yet ..." Shiro says, knowing it sounded too sticky.

"And what are you waiting for! He's the attendant! Go there! I have some things to work on right now in the back, I'm sure he can answer you!" The girl says and I quickly left, going to the kitchen and pulling Pidge (who was at the checkout) with me, already starting to tell everything I heard.

Shiro filled her lungs with air, and did what her friend advised. It is known whether it would be too direct or not make a good first impression. You just made up your mind and you wouldn't go back.

"Welcome to Coffee shop Alteia , what will it be?" Asked the attendant, looking up, at the big, strong boy with a mechanical arm, who was in front of him.

"Well, I would like a strong coffee to go..." Answered the bigger one, reading the name on the attendant's apron. "Keith" repeated mentally.

"It's coming out." The attendant says, going to make coffee and coming back soon after. "Ready. Anything else?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me?" Shiro asked leaning on the counter and looking at Keith, who blushed over your eyes.

"!!!" the little one was unresponsive, while Allura and Pidge listened to everything from behind the door, incredibly excited. In a way, already ship the two.

Now it depended on Keith's response to the completely unexpected invitation.

To be continued....


	2. Just accept or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wonders if his action was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Hello love and love! All right?  
>  Good reading!  
>  I accept comments.  
>  And I'm sorry for any English error.
> 
> (̅_̅_̅_̅ (̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅̅_̅ () ڪے ~ ~

Pov's Keith 

The guy just suddenly asked me out on a date. My brain stopped for a few seconds. What kind of game was this? Was he hurt by any chance? I don't even know his name.

"What?" I asked, looking indignant.

"Yeah ... Well ... I've seen you here for a few days and I thought you were cute ... and I wanted to go out with you ... to meet you?" He says with pink cheeks and taking his hand to the nape in an embarrassed gesture.

"I don't know your name. I don't know who you are and if this is a bad joke, you've already made it clear that it's ridiculous and No. I don't go out with you." I replied, still indignant. The man paused.

"I see ... But if you knew my name, would you accept it? I mean, that’s the purpose of dating not? Meet the other person, create a friendship or even more." He asked and well the argument was good, only that still didn't change the fact that I didn't even know his name. Then he takes the coffee, which was still on the counter.

"Maybe yes." I wouldn't admit he was right. I have a pride, you know? " I…" Before he finished the sentence he continued:

"My name is Shiro. Now that you know, can you think about the answer better? From what I see, yes! Until next time, I hope you have an answer by then Keith. And I want to make it clear that I'm not putting pressure on you. I just want you to think it over." Shiro said and left. While my conscience was still trying to understand everything.

"WHY CAUSE, REASON OR CIRCUMSTANCE YOU DID NOT ACCEPT!" Pidge jumps in front of me and shakes me.

"Did you go crazy?" I asked. " Were you listening in secret? Allura? Did you see it right?"

"I saw it and I'm on Pidge's side! You were rude! Rotten Shiro! And what did it cost to accept the invitation?" She says.

" It cost my sanity! I had no idea who he was until 2 minutes ago !! It was going to be a ripper or something and kill me." I tried to defend myself, but they were still looking at each other and making faces.

"You're strange Kogane." Pidge says. Do those crazy people watch TV? It may happen! And how come I am strange?

"So you wanted me to accept a stranger's invitation? It's like getting into a van after a stranger offered you a bullet." I kept getting angry. " Didn't your parents teach you anything?

" About the first question. Yes. You should have accepted the stranger's invitation." My beloved Pidge replied. This cap catches me. Let her sleep. I will do a beautiful revenge.

" Takashi is cool! And he likes you. It costs you nothing to go out with him. As he said, if you know yourself" Allura says Going to meet an incoming customer. "You just stay at that, college, work, college. Having a romance for Now would be nice. You know how to know someone! You isolate yourself too much.

"She's right. In all the time I've known you, you've never allowed yourself to meet someone like that. And look at Keith, you're smart, and you can balance work with study. And yet I got a lot of time molding in your bed!" Pidge went to the cashier and sat in the high chair. I was silent for a few minutes.

"But you too…" I let go.

"My case is different. Now I'm axessual. I'm still adjusting and I don't need anyone to do that. But see: I had more boyfriends than you my whole life, ok that most were virtual, but still! Whenever there is an Indie music event or even parties on the weekends, I will get in my face!

"Aaaa, come on!" I complained and went to see another customer who came in. I don't smile at him. Quite the opposite. I think I grimaced while I answered it. Shiro's voice echoed in my mind. What Allura and Pidge told me too. That was a little difficult and annoying.

I may have exaggerated a little. But I'm right in this case, don't you think?

The rest of the day was still on my mind.

I left work a few minutes early as I needed to get my bike. I was able to organize my ideas better while cycling to the apartment. I stopped just to buy some things at Coran's shop. The red-haired, mustachioed man smiled and chattered as usual. He asked about my life and how Pidge was doing (since we were always together, whenever someone saw us alone, he was asking about the other) and so I ended up letting go of what happened. And I can assure you that it was completely rare and showed how desperate I was.

Coran was startled when I brought it up. I never talked about these things. But he soon went back to his name, (believe me, Coran has an even too exotic normal) and gave me several pieces of advice with some very philosophical phrases. Some things didn't make a lot of sense to me, as he always took the subject off at various times. But even so, a part of what he said really got me thinking. And guess what, he kind of sided with me! Finally not?

– " You know, young man, you are right to be scared, the boy's approach was sudden and this completely left his neutral zone. But from what I see he was also embarrassed. And we have to take into account that he was educated, so it doesn't justify you being rude to him. Allura is right. You're young! You have to enjoy these things! Only if you don't want a romance right now, no one will force you! Do you know why? Because that's your choice! how about you accept the invitation if only for an apology and explanation? That would be good, don't you think? "– 

That would really be a good thing. And Coran is right! I must accept the invitation. If only to apologize and ask a few questions. You know it’s not that I didn’t want a relationship, it’s just that I’ve never met anyone that really fit me. So I just stayed at mine. Partly for fear of breaking face, heart and confidence.

In the end to relax a little Coran with a playful air said that this was the second biggest conversation we had during these years that we are "friends", in my point of view, this is the first.

Finally, I finally got everything I needed, there were few things for dinner, so it didn't get too expensive. Much less than ordering food from a local restaurant. Luckily, I ended up forgetting 20$ in my pocket, so I managed to buy something.

I left the store to say goodbye to Coran and went straight to the apartment. Arriving there I found Pidge on the couch playing video games.

"Look who decided to show up." She said.

I ignored it and put the purchases on the counter that divided the kitchen and the living room, and which very rarely served as a table. I went back to the couch and threw myself next to Pidge, grabbing a pillow that was there and hugging him.

"Hard day?" How can a single person be so cynical?

"You love to see the circus on fire, right? You should have sided with me POH '! That's what friends are for!" I complained with my face on the pillow.

"You know, I'm helping you! That guy and you match! Allura and I even have the name of Shipp!" She said without taking her eyes off the TV.

\- "Allura and I did it, blah blah blah" - I tried to imitate her voice in an irritating way. " The best friend here is me, not her!

\- "Blah blah blah I'm Keith and I'm too Emo to have a boyfriend." Pidge imitated me. " I know you do! But seeing your best friend stranded finally has the chance to have a relationship with someone who isn't a prick is priceless! Besides, you should have seen his face when you heard the request! It was very iconic! I wish someone had filmed it! Oh! Wait a moment! I filmed! I'll be able to see the stained Emo for days! Years! Centuries and will never lose grace!"

" You short people are so mean. You are bad Pidge! Isn't it cute at all did you know that?" I complained looking at her. This video will be deleted even if it is the last thing I do. And you will probably see.

"Yeah, I know. What I lacked in height, came in piles of evil." she gives a mischievous smile. Mental note: Never make Pidge angry again, as long as she has sharp objects, she is certainly a sociopath. " Keith, now it's serious." she pauses the game and settles on the sofa so she can look at me better. "Why don't you go out with him? If he made the invitation it is because he really has an interest! Did you see his way? He's not like the assholes you dated. Not to be afraid. I feel this. For the first time, I can assure you that he is a guy worth at least meeting. He is a friend of Allura and new here. And you know that if something happens and in the future he hurts you, you can be sure that I will kick his ass until he can't sit down and maybe give him a few stabs! Besides having the power to expose him on the internet!'

"You were managing to be cute, but you ruined everything in the end. I'm afraid of you Little Bitch." I said looking over the pillow. I sat down right away and spoke. "But thanks anyway. I know you care about me too. And believe me, I'm surprised you finally approve someone so that I can have a date!"

"You just don't know how to choose men. They are always really stupid kids. How can I approve such a thing for my Best?" She said and went back to her game.

" I'll make dinner. I managed to buy some things and I think I can make something edible for us." I went to the kitchen listening to Pidge saying that he loved me for feeding her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, even though she wasn't seeing.

I made a noodle without broth, a shredded meat that I found in the freezer and a rice that I bought. While I was cooking, I took a quick shower and went back to turn everything off.

" There loose! The salad and juice are up to you." I said sitting on the counter chair and turning on the cell phone.

"Since when do I eat salad? It's just leaves! It's not funny! We can do without it. " Pidge says.

'Hey! There is always salad in the things that like the night! Stop complaining! I did everything else!" I scolded and after a few more seconds she finally got up and did what was asked.

So when she finally finished we were able to have dinner. And that was one of the rare days when we sat at the counter. We ate in silence as usual. It was our way. We don't need a subject to be comfortable with each other. We believe that we have a cosmic connection.

When the two of us were just eating a few more pieces of meat and salad for the third time I decided to say:

"I talked to Coran and he told me some things that really made me think. I know I exaggerated a little this morning at the cafeteria and thought a lot about accepting Shiro's request, if only to apologize for the way I treated him."

"Wow this is great Keith! I knew you were going to end up doing the right thing.' She smiles. " I'll tell Allura that. She will definitely freak out!"

"From what I saw this morning ... Freak out will be a nickname for her reaction. " laughs. "She sent me about 500 messages asking me whether or not I will accept the invitation. What I have in mind for refusing a request, quoting her words ... "I made quotation marks with my fingers. 'dream man' and a thousand other things I haven't read.

"And this is our Allura." we laugh together.

"Ah now tell me there, she knows Shiro from where? You mentioned that they are friends." I asked taking our dishes to the sink." You wash.

"Aff Keith, yes I do." She says lazily and starts telling about Allura and Shiro being virtual friends for a long time and how Shiro moved here recently she invited him to go to the cafe. Pidge said I am very distracted by not having noticed him there all these days.

When we finally finished it was after one in the morning. I decided to go to sleep, after all I had class the next morning. And I was a little anxious about tomorrow's possibilities. Chat with Shiro. Withstand the outbreaks of Allura and everything else.

It will still give me a good headache.

But who knows, maybe it's worth it, isn't it? I can only ask God to help me.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the text is not being assembled correctly, but it is the App's fault.  
>  Thank you for reading!  
>  And again, I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
>  I am very amateur ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that there are mistakes in English, but only because of my lack of attention and because I almost never have time to revise.  
> If you find any mistake, you can charge me!  
> Well, what did you think?  
> Did you like it? Comments are always welcome!
> 
> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
> Qs: My real otp is Klance, but I have a love for the whole Voltron cast throwing themselves at Keith's feet. ; -;  
> •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
> Follow me on twitter or ask for more information: @sadness_pudding (Twitter). @ aldnoah.zero_br (Instagram).  
> #Ccbsheith or just tag me.


End file.
